


A little pee goes a long way

by SoftNFluff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age-regression/deaging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Sort Of, Trans Gavin Reed, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: At Nines’ command, Gavin tries diapers. And realized they may not be as bad as he first thought





	A little pee goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend a kinktober prompt list somewhere has diapers lmao

“Do I have to?” Gavin grumbled, covering his face even as his boyfriend did up the dumb, ugly pull-up.

“You’ve had two accidents in two days. How can you not wear one?” Nines snorted, re-instating Gavin’s jeans. 

Being changed in the disabled stall was probably the worst illegitimate use of it Gavin could think of, and yet here he was. Besides, the accidents had only happened because he had forgot to use the bathroom, and not because of any real issues. So instead of answering him, Gavin just stuck out his tongue. 

That earned him a slap on his ass. “Any more complaints? And while we’re at it… how long have you been binding for?”

“Uhh… two hours.” More like four, but Nines didn’t need to know that. 

“Mm.” He didn’t seem convinced, but he relented, kissing the top of his head. “We wouldn’t want to strain your poor chest, now would we, kitten?” He chuckled. 

Gavin rolled his eyes. 

A few hours later, at a crime scene, no less, Gavin had the urge to go. He hadn’t gone in the bathroom, too embarrassed to go in front of Nines, and now the urge weighed heavily on him. Luckily, Nines was never too keen on letting him help out during cases. 

He hovered above Nines, grunting “Yes”s and “Uh huh”s whenever he thought it most needed, pressing his legs together and trying not to dance like a child. At least none of the other officers seemed to notice, too wrapped up in their own conversations. 

Covertly, he grabbed at his crotch, pressing to fingers into his cunt. Nines was still wrapped up with the body, and as Gavin felt a small trickle leak out of him, he risked movement to tap on Nines’ shoulder. No response. 

A feeble “Nines?” Left him, the answer still nil. Finally, Gavin steeled his courage, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “Daddy?”

Nines looked up, one eyebrow raised. Gavin despised calling him that in public, so he knew it was important. 

“Need the bathroom.”

A small smile. Then “Just go.”

“But- in front of everyone?!”

“They won’t know.” He turned back to the body, and Gavin couldn’t hide his panic. He desperately nudged at Nines. 

“Daaaaaaddy. Said it was just for emergencies.” His legs rubbed together harder, even as small droplets leaked out. 

“Well this seems to be an emergency, doesn’t it?” Nines snorted. “Just go; I’ll clean you up later.”

Gavin wanted to cry. To tantrum, and make Nines regret pushing aside his concerns. Instead, Gavin screwed his eyes shut and covered his mouth, trying to stifle the small sounds that left him as warm tribe jetted into his diaper. When he finally finished, he realized the peeing itself wasn’t the worst part. It was the way the diaper sagged, how strange and puffy it made his butt look, and how he almost kind of liked the feeling of now having to half-waddle around. 

Finally, Nines finished, and he was pulled to the car outside. Nines pulled out a blue blanket with yellow duckies from the trunk, and laid it over the backseat. “Lay down.”

Gavin climbed in, huffing as Nines pulled at his pants and diaper. It felt weird to watch it all happen, as Nines fussed over him, wiping him with a slimy wet-wipe and pressing powder over his mound and into his folds and all over his bottom. He felt so small and helpless, and he might have hated it, if he hadn’t caught the look in Nines’ eyes. So full of caring and love as they put on a new diaper. 

“You know, Gavin, I’m proud of you.” He murmured, pressing a kiss into Gavin’s thigh before restoring his pants. “You made Daddy very happy today.” 

Gavin nodded, blushing too hard to look at him. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all...


End file.
